1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and more specifically to an adjustable lamp which has a light bulb that may be moved to different heights and to different orientations without the need for tools or the untightening of a fastener.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art lamps which allow the light bulb to be raised and lowered and rotated about a stationary post. However, these prior art lamps require the use of a tool or the unscrewing of a fastener to allow the light bulb to be moved.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an adjustable lamp with a light bulb that may be adjusted for height and orientated without the need for tools or the untightening of a fastener.